ragnarok_mobile_idle_poringfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Skills
As habilidades de personagem são tudo quando se trata de combater, muitos inimigos só podem ser derrotados com um planejamento cuidadoso da ordem de habilidade de um personagem. À medida que você progride através do jogo, você irá acumular honra de muitas maneiras diferentes; Novas habilidades são desbloqueadas cada vez que você alcança um marco de honra. Available Skills Source: http://idlemonster.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Skills ' Ataque Fatal / Tiro Brutal' * Furia I * Honra necessária : 200 * Aumenta a quantidade de ataque critico Ataque mutiplo/ Tiro duplo * Honra necessária: * Ataca o inimigo duas vezes causando bastante dano Lamina de Gelo/ Tiro de gelo * Honra necessária: * Causa dano moderado e atordoa o inimigo congelando-o Provocar I * Honra necessária: * Abaixa a DEF e a M.DEF do inimigo Lamina do Sono I/Tiro do sono I * Honra necessária: * Um ataque muito rapido que atordoa o inimigo por um turno Ataque Fatal II/ Tiro Brutal II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta o dano causado por Ataque fatal I/ Tiro Brutal I Contra Ataque I / Salto * Honra necessária: * Cria um escudo em volta do personagem que devolve parte do dano recebido Cura I * Honra necessária: * Invoca uma cura de um turno, recuperando vida de acordo com a quantidade perdida Furia II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta o dano critical e estende ainda mais um ataque ou abilidade alem do tempo da Furia I Lamina do Silencio I/Tiro Silenciiador I * Honra necessária: * Silencia o inimigo incapacitando de usar magia por 2 turnos Ataque Focado I * Honra necessária: * Aumenta consideravelmente o acerto dos ataques Double Attack II/Double Shot II * Honra necessária: * Increases the damage dealt by Double Attack I/Double Shot I desta forma adding a healing effect to each attack Destreza I / Caminho do Vento * Honra necessária: * Aumenta a evasao do personagem causando miss nos ataques do inimigo Ação Tripla I/Tiro Triplo I * Honra necessária: * Acerta três ataques de uma vez causando dano consideravel Lamina de Gelo II/Tiro de gelo II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta o dano causado por Lamina de gelo I / Tiro de gelo I. Acordar I * Honra necessária: * Mantém por um turno , recupera parte do SP perdido Lamina Infectada I/Tiro Infectado I * Honra necessária: * Dá uma quantidade moderada de dano ao inimigo e reduz suas chances de atacar ataques e resistir a debuffs de status. Provocar II * Honra necessária: * Reduz a M.DEF e a DEF do inimigo Agilidade Up I * Honra necessária: * Aumenta a velocidade de ataque Lamina do Sono II/Tiro de sono II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta o dano de Lamina de Sono I/ Tiro de Sono II Contra ataque II/Salto II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta a quantidade de dano refletido, e tem chance de atordoar o inimigo nos ataque Frenesi Ataque I/Tiro Focado I * Honra necessária: * Mantém por um longo periodo, causa grande quantidade de dano baseada na vida perdida enquanto Mantémva Cura II * Honra necessária: *Aumenta moderadamente o fator de cura e acrescenta um efeito de cura ao longo do tempo a essa habilidade Decrease Agi I * Honra necessária: *Dimunui a grandes proporções a agilidade do inimigo, retardando seus ataques e lançamentos de habilidades Blade of Silence II/Silent Shot II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta moderadamente o dano causado e aumenta a duração do debuff de silencio Focus Attack II * Honra necessária: * Considerável aumento na probabilidade de hit do personagem(precisão) Dexterity II/Windwalker II * Honra necessária: * Aumento drástico na evasão do personagem Object Transfer I * Honra necessária: (< 90156) * Todos os inimigos atacam a si mesmo durante um pequeno período de tempo Amulet Heart I * Honra necessária: 93100 * Reduz a duração dos debuffs inflingidos em seu personagem Triple Action II/Triple Shot II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta o dano causado por essa habilidade e acrescenta dano de bônus dependente do % de HP que o personagem está atualmente em (Quanto maior a % mais dano você dará) Charge Attack I * Honra necessária: * Dará uma grande quantidade de dano e regenera o seu HP Awaken II * Honra necessária: * Restora uma grande quantidade de SP do que o nível anterior, enquanto também restaura um montante adicional ao longo do tempo. Vital Strike I * Honra necessária: * Faz com que o inimigo fique vai vunerável a ataques critícos se o inimigo ainda estiver com o debuff ativo. Blade of Curse II/Curse Shot II * Honra necessária: * Mantém todos os efeitos do level anterior desta forma aumenta o dano causado e o tempo de debuff Pierce I * Honra necessária: * Oferece três ataques em sucessão ao longo de três turnos, cada ataque causando mais dano do que o outro Object Transfer II * Honra necessária: * Efeitos: Todos os inimigos atacam a si mesmo durante um pequeno período de tempo (Desta forma não se sabe se o dano aumentará por conta do debuff ter evoluído) Limit Speed II * Honra necessária: *Aumenta a velocidade de ataque do personagem, muito mais do que o nível anterior desta habilidade Increase Damage I * Honra necessária: * Dano causado aumenta com cada ataque crítico Blade of Blood I * Honra necessária: *Dará dano no inimigo e restaura a saúde dependente do dano causado e também aumenta o dano de ataque crítico. Frenzy Strike II * Honra necessária: * Mantém todos os efeitos do level anterior porém adicionando efeito de cura quando você termina de usar a skill Disturbance I * Honra necessária: * Ataca aumentando o tempo de lançamento de skill do inimigo e aumenta a quantidade de SP necessária pelo inimigo para usar skills . Amulet Heart II * Honra necessária: * Faz o personagem completamente imune aos efeitos de status por um período de tempo Charge Attack II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta consideravelmente o dano causado por essa habilidade Vital Strike II * Honra necessária: * Aumenta o dano causado por essa habilidade e faz com que o oponente leve dano adicional quando atacado Disturbance II * Honra necessária: * Mantém todos os efeitos do level anterior desta skill, desta forma attacking every enemy Pierce II * Honra necessária: * Mantém todos os efeitos do level anterior desta skill, desta forma silenciando o inimigo por um curto período Increase Damage II * Honra necessária: * Mantém todos os efeitos da skill anterior, aumenta o dano causado desta forma permitindo ataques críticos para reduzir a defesa do inimigo Blade of Blood II * Honra necessária: * Dá uma maior quantidade de dano do que o nível anterior desta habilidade desta forma restaurando uma maior quantidade de saúde . Clearance II * Honra necessária: * Mantém todos os efeitos do level anterior desta skill, desta forma infligindo maldição ao inimigo se essa habilidade for bem sucedida. Category:General